Shimmering Midnight
by FicRaider191
Summary: The Cullen and the Denali families aren't the only ones with a reverence for human life. What if one's was so great that they went against their own natures. What could i possibly mean? Find out inside. OC. Common Pairings Duh


**Okay ummm....in this fanfic I don't know how I should make Edwards' personality so he might be a little weird to most**. **I only plan on having about three to five OC's so the classics will be here**.

**PS: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

**Many years ago**

"Riley, calm down" Rick said staring at me as if I were a madman.

So long after the transformation and I still couldn't stand drinking human blood. It had always been like a wasp in the back of my limitless mind, but now it was like a bull just ramming the inside of my head.

It hadn't hit me how horrible feeding habits could be until we were tracking a particularly special smelling woman. We had followed her to her house and been waiting for her when she closed the door. While she was stunned at the sight of us we made a quick dash and were almost completely finished until a young girl walked in. She couldn't have been more than 8 years old as she looked with utter shock at what was happening. The look in her eyes had filled me with so much remorse that I backed away from the un-drained kill leaving her writhing on the floor. Rick saw the girl and I could see his next course of action, the thought of it made my vision tint red, and when I heard the soft snap couldn't control it any longer. I turned and released the hiss that had been building released in my throat.

Not long after I sat down in the ladies' couch and watched the purple smoke rise in the fireplace. That was the first time I killed a vampire. I felt no remorse for him as I had felt for countless other that had fallen by my fangs. My action had me feeling quite the contrary. Killing Rick had been more satisfying than any hunt we'd ever been on. Rick was like a thorn that I could not remove from my side. As far as I could tell, he felt being a vampire was to be a God. Humans meant nothing to him. I felt ,on the other hand, bad for every single one that I killed. He told me that it was a part of life, that the strong rise above the weak. I always knew he was wrong, we were put on this earth to protect the weak.

I realized what I had to do. My purpose if you will.

I would have to hunt down every vampire I could find. But I knew I couldn't do it alone.

As I looked at the woman on the floor I realized I wouldn't have to.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Even to this day I still find it funny that I had been so hard pressed to keep Bella human. I never imagined that I would enjoy the loss of her soul. No, scratch that. I'm truly convinced (thanks to Bella) that our souls in question are still in existence. I've actually been so happy lately that everyone seems to feel my emotions, not just Jasper. Thanks to Bella, Jasper and I have had such a better relationship that he is soon to catch up to Emmett on my list of favorite people. But only Bella could surpass to my true favorite person.

Renesmee.

My darling baby daughter, though due to her growth I guess i can't say "baby" anymore. She is roughly reaching the size of a 7 year old though she is only about 2 in real time. In 5 more years she would be frozen in time as a 16 tear old girl, and Bella and I as her parents. Bella was out hunting with Renesmee and Jacob now so I could surprise them with Renesmee's new room. Her old bland wallpaper might have been acceptable as a baby but now I had been picking up hints about Her new favorite color, so I thought I could give her a little gift. Being Alice's niece I guess I should have expected baby pink to eventually rear it's ugly head. Maybe i could go find Alice to do this, as this was one of her favorite hobbies.

_"Edward could I come inside for a minute, we need to talk something's happening."_ Speak of the devil. She must have wanted to talk to me alone otherwise she would have just called me to the main house.

"What is it Alice?" I said as she opened the door.

"I've been looking for a while and now something has popped up" She looked scared so I took her in a caring hug. "What's wrong Alice?" She didn't want to seem to want to talk out loud so I _"listened". _As i did I felt my face fall. She saw Emmett, Esme, Rose, Jasper, and Bella lying broken while a dark-skinned vampire light a match over their bodies. I stopped looking then knowing I was on the verge of a break-down.

"Who is he?"

"Riley, he and his group have been hunting vampires down for about half a century. They found out about our home here and are on their way here."

"Why, don't they know our lifestyle is different than the others, that we don't kill humans?" I started rambling, grasping at straws looking for ways for my family to survive this mess.

"They don't care, they want to know about our past, but no matter what happens, the outcome is always the same..." she choked up

"How long do we have?"

"They're undecided as of now, what should we do?"she whispered.

"Have you told anyone else?" I feared for them all, the girls especially

She seemed at a loss for words. _No. Do you think we should, it might be better for them if they didn't have to worry about th..." _she went back to her vision

"They should know nonetheless. They need to see what they are up against. Besides Jasper would notice something wrong with our feelings at the moment."

_But my vision... _She started crying tearless sobs. I could see the two faces she focused on most. Jasper and Bella. I felt my face contort in to the expression I never thought I would ever use again.

Jacob called it the Burning Man.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Ugh! Tracking is such a hassle. If Ross wasn't hunting I'd have him do it. But nope, he just has to have the "exotic animals". I really can't trust him. He was going to get it when he got back. Ross is my tracker, my _very_ effective tracker. He is visualize his target no matter where they are in the world.

As effective as he was though, I have no more use for him. Due to my more than useful copycat power I've already been able to use his ability for some time now. I've been keeping him around lately so that I could try to make him into an animal vampire instead. So far, after 5 months, his eyes have yet to change into even a dull maroon. Although leaving him alive would go against everything that I've been working a century for, I actually can't see myself killing him. He had grown to become one of mt favorite people,well vampires.

The only person I enjoy more would have to be my wife, Janet. After that horrible night I let the transformation take her over. I had taken her to the local park so that when she was done she would have a source of blood when her thirst overcame her. I had tried animal blood before and I knew it wouldn't be as satisfying, but it would keep her from becoming one of the targets I knew I would have to kill. Eventually she was grateful for the avenging of her daughter and gradually she began to warm up to me, and as the years passed I noticed she had an astounding power.

About two decades ago during a particularly difficult hunt we were working together on our first hunt with Ross we fought a group of five vampires. Three of them we had been tracking for years.

James, Victoria and Laurent.

Victoria knew we were on their tail, so she gathered two more members to fight us. The fight lasted for hours, but end the end I was about to lose when Janet saw me about to be dismembered by one of the new recruits and blasted a hole right through his chest without even touching him. After that the trio took flight while Ross finished the two nameless vampires.

For quite a while now I've been looking to avenge that loss, but every time we look for them they don't ever show up in our minds. Lately though I keep picking up interference from this vampire with the peculiarly colored eyes. I don't know what this means, but he is connected to James so he needs to be "talked" to, and soon.

* * *

**Authors note: If you have seen this before, it's because I updated it, I will have a second chapter up soon. Review please I need critism, Badly  
**


End file.
